1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for automatic swing control, particularly, to a device and a method thereof using a driver to automatically control swing of an overhang.
2. Description of the Related
The hectic stressful pace of life becomes an unavoidable source of stress for modern people, so most people are finding a simple and comfortable relaxation way which does not affect the life. Taking a swinging hanging chair or hammock is a common leisure and relaxation way. When taking the hanging chairs or hammocks, user's body will swing slowly with the hanging chairs or hammocks, so that user can ignore vexation and calm the mind in the regular swing.
It is comfortable to ride the hanging chair or hammock, however, the drawback is that the hanging chair or hammock must be driven by external forces for continuous swing. Swing angle of the hanging chair or hammock will gradually become smaller and thus stationary due to the effect of inertia and gravity, and then it must be re-applied force to swing again. For persons who want to spend time pleasingly on the hanging chair or hammock, it is disturbing and inconvenient that the hanging chair or hammock must be repeated to push for swing.
Chinese utility model patent No. 201015506 discloses an electric swinging device. The electric swinging device is provided with a driving part, and the driving part is connected with a control circuit, and an output end of the driving part is mutually engaged with a reduction gear unit. One gear of the gear unit is connected and provided with an outward extending rotation axis, which is matched with a variable resistor capable of synchronously changing impedance while rotating. The variable resistor is connected with the control circuit. The rotation axis is connected with a swing part. Therefore, when the driving part is activated, the utility model moves at a reduced speed through the reduction gear unit and swings in certain angle through the swing part driven by the rotation axis. In the meantime, the variable resistor changes impedance following rotation of the rotation axis and input the impedance into the control circuit. Swing period and phase may be known through process of the control circuit, thus driving force of the driving part may be increased or reduced by means of PWM (Pulse Width Modulation). In such a way, swing angle can be controlled and power can be saved.
However, technology disclosed by this utility model patent uses the driver to drive swing part to swing at a preset swing angle by the electric driving means, but its swinging end that is the rotating shaft is fixed, and while the swing part is driven to swing, vibration and lagging sense will be generated and not comfortable for the rider. Besides, strenuous rotation of the motor easily causes damage of parts.
In order to obtain more comfortable riding experience, fewer parts and power consumption saving, it is necessary to develop a device for automatic swing control capable of gently driving, reducing vibration sense and maintaining the usage durability of device, so that the purposes of improving ride quality and providing better and more comfortable ride experience for further reducing stress and relaxation can be achieved.